Missed
by Maria-Salvatore29
Summary: CU. The ending is, I am alone, back in my time, and with a son fathered by Sesshomaru. Surprised? Well, it all ended in tragedy. I'm calling it tragic because I don't know where the hell is Sesshomaru! However, every story has a beginning. Ours started that one winter when Sesshomaru told us that Inu Taisho was back, alive, and was summoning us to the West...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where It Began**

Dear Sesshomaru,

I am writing to you again even if, chances are, you might not be there to read this. I miss you every damn day. I miss the way you stole a glance at me when you thought I was not looking. I miss the feeling of your strong arms wrapped around me as I cried. I miss the sound of your heartbeat, steady and sure, giving me the reassurance I needed when I was off-balance. Oh, and the markings on your face I used to tease you with because I said it looks gay? Well, I never thought I'd say this but I miss them too. I guess losing someone most dear to you makes you miss even the trivial details about them because these inconsequential things makes them who they are. I hope you can read this and I hope you can't. Reading this might spoil you, making a bigger egotistical person out of you. We don't want that now, do we? On the other hand, reading this might bring you back to me…

Missing you,

Kagome Higurashi

Kagome stared at the screen of her laptop, mouse pointer hovering over the _post _button. Heaving a sigh, she clicked it and published another letter to Sesshomaru in her blog. Many readers enjoyed her blog, thinking it's a beautiful story she's creating, some are even encouraging her to write a book. It saddens her how some people believed her letters are just a creation of fantasy when the memories they invoked when written are the most real feeling she'd ever had.

She picked up the coffee sitting beside her laptop on the table and leaned back on her chair. Time has passed; she is now a professional, working in one of the biggest company in New York, USA. She never really wanted to leave her family, but every crook and crevice of Japan held a piece of her and…him. It held a piece of them, their memories that are equally painful and beautiful when remembered.

The soft _ding _from the laptop took her away from her thoughts. Setting down her coffee, she checked her blog only to find a comment to her newly posted blog entry.

Comment(s):

_Isabella: I'm wondering, how it started between you, Ms. Kagome, and Sesshomaru? I've read your previous letters, it seems like you were in love with Inuyasha before._

Kagome's lips lifted into a melancholy smile as she remembered that fateful day that started it all…

It was winter. Lakes were frozen, trees were withered, and the lands were covered in snow. Most of the villagers considered winter the most spiteful but for Kagome, the outside scenery was like a painting that came into life. So there she was, playing with the snow as if she was seven instead of eighteen.

"Rin-chan! Come here! Look, we could skate on the frozen lake!" She yelled excitedly. "I just wish I brought skating shoes with me," she sighed regrettably.

"Skate? What is a skate?" Rin asked, running to catch up with her.

"Skates are shoes of some sort that could be used to glide easily on ice," Kagome explained absently, looking around in wonder while breathing with a little difficulty because of the cold.

"Oh. I think I'd like that!" Rin replied enthusiastically.

"But I don't have them with me, so, let's just play with what we have—snow!" Kagome said cheerfully and quite mischievously as she threw snowballs at Rin.

Rin squealed and reiterated. Then a battle of snowballs began between the them, their screams, grunts, playful remarks, and gleeful laughter filled the air.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled while laughing as she hurled another snowball to Kagome.

But their little game was cut short by Sango's voice. "Kagome-chan! Rin-chan! Go back inside! You might get a cold," Sango reprimanded like the mother she is.

Kagome laughed. "Alright. Go back first, Rin-chan! I'll hang around here for a while."

"Alright! Let's go Sango-chan!" Rin said after hurling a snowball to Sango.

Sango squealed. Kagome chuckled at her friends' antics before turning to the scenery around her.

From the line of tress, on the other side of the frozen lake, Kagome thought she saw someone move. She walked closer, going as far as walking on the frozen lake. When she was already in the middle, she stopped, letting her miko power checked the surrounding. Suddenly, there was a crack, a splash of water, and she found the ground she was standing on melting and cracking.

She took a step back in shock, making the ice break faster, losing her balance. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the fall but…there was none. However, before she could open her eyes, her miko power tingled. _Youkai!_

She reacted, lashing out at the youkai holding her, pushing herself away, and running without looking behind. And when she chanced a glance back, she crashed into the youkai. She yelped and fell ungraciously to the ground.

She glanced up, hands poised to fight. But her eyes met a rather irritated youkai lord. "Uh…Uhm…" She cleared her throat. _This is so embarrassing! Should I say sorry? Wait. Oh Kami, am I the one responsible for that burn in his clothes? _"Thank you for saving me, Se-sesshomaru-sama…"

"Hnn." Looking down at her, his eyes looked stern and annoyed.

"Uhm…I—" Kagome tried to explain but he interrupted her.

"I thought you recognize my youki clearly by now, miko," he said, his voice almost reprimanding.

"I do! I just…panicked," she whispered, looking like a scolded child.

He stared at her for a while before turning away, his long silver hair waving elegantly behind him. "Someone who faced an evil youkai as Naraku panicked when ice melted? Hnn. _Pathetic_," he spat and he started walking away.

Kagome's embarrassment turned into anger. She stood up and pointed a finger at his back. "Hey you! Just because you saved me this one time doesn't mean you have a right to insult me!"

He halted his walk, his face turning slightly back to her. "This is not the only time I saved you, miko—"

"Wow! So I became a damsel-in-distress now!" Kagome crossed her arms angrily.

Sesshomaru did not understand what she meant. He turned towards her, walking until they are only a few feet away. "This Sesshomaru does not do something without a reason."

"Well, I thought you just want to help!" She replied, blue eyes burning.

"Saying thank you is acknowledging the favor someone gave you. You just accepted mine. Time will come and I shall collect," he said ominously before transforming into his white orb and flying away.

"Kami! I hope you fall, you bastard!" She yelled after him.

**-c-c-c-**

It was almost dark when she returned, much to Sango's irritation. "You might get sick, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when she felt Sesshomaru's youki just inside the hut.

"What is he doing here?" She asked, almost yelling.

Sango looked taken aback for a moment. "What is wrong with you? Calm down. He came here to talk to…Inuyasha."

"What?!" It was now Kagome's turn to look taken aback.

"I know. We are all surprised. Shippou said—hey where are you going?"

Kagome was not listening to her anymore; she was already opening the door to the hut just in time to see Sesshomaru rising from the chair.

She looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked Inuyasha.

"He was just leaving," Inuyasha replied, his eyes troubled.

She opened the door as wide as it could go and looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. "You should leave now, then."

He narrowed his eyes at her. She raised her brows at him and leaned on the doorframe. "Well?"

As he passed by her, he leaned down to leave a warning, "Careful, miko."

"Careful yourself," she retorted.

"Hnn," was his only reply before leaving.

The exchange between them went unnoticed by Inuyasha. She closed the door and walked to where he sat. "Inuyasha…"

"He's back, Kagome," he said, even his voice sounded shocked.

"Who's back?" Kagome asked as a cold chill passed through her spine.

"My father."

Kagome blinked, unable to form a coherent thought or sentence for that matter. She wasn't expecting his answer. After a while, she whispered, "How?"

"Apparently, he never died. His death was fabricated. Not even Sesshomaru knows. The grave where we retrieved Tessaiga? That wasn't his," he said, his voice frustrated.

"Why did he do that?"

"He was half-dead when one of his comrades found him. His comrade tried to save him but when he asked about…my mother and me, he lied and told him we were dead…"

"That comrade must be a traitor then."

"Yes, he was." He looked at her, eyes a little sad. "His comrade _did _heal him. He rather did that to gain his favor. My father asked him to go first, saying he will just follow him but he drank a potion from a vial made by a miko friend of his. The potion put him into a deep slumber—"

"Oooh. Like what Juliet drank in Romeo and Juliet huh?" Kagome commented, nodding her head.

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned.

"It was a greatest piece of Shakespeare—nevermind. Continue."

"Keh. Well, he asked the miko he was friends with to do the rest. She hid his body, fabricated his dead-body, and all that. He is now trying to find out what woke him up. But—" He stood up. "—that's not the point! He is summoning me back to the West!"

"Inuyasha…" She touched his arms and he pulled her towards him.

"I don't know if I could face him, Kagome. My entire childhood had been filled with longing for him but there's also anger, hate, pain, disappointment. Hearing the real story why he wasn't there for me and mother is..."

"Confusing for you," Kagome finished his sentence for him. She pulled back from the hug and placed her hands on either side of his face, "You can do it. Meeting him might make you feel much more complete. And Sesshomaru seems okay with the idea of you going there, right?"

"He was not thrilled but if there is anyone Sesshomaru actually respects and even looks up to…it's our father. He would not object."

"Well then, I'll help you pack!" She said cheerfully.

"Kagome…there's more," Inuyasha looked slightly scared.

"What is it?"

"You have to go with me."

"Have your father summoned me too?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"No. It's me…"

"Oh. Well then, it's alright. I mean, I don't have to be away from you now." She smiled.

"No, Kagome. My father is not staying in the West. He doesn't want anyone to know that he is alive yet. He is taking me with him somewhere else."

"So, you're telling me that…?" Kagome pulled away from him.

"You are staying in the palace with Sesshomaru. It's the only way to keep you safe! There are a lot of youkai, witches, dark miko who wanted to take the Shikon Miko out! I can't risk you here!" Inuyasha explained.

"Sango and Miroku will be here! They can—"

"Before Sango could help you, she would help her children first and before Miroku could protect you, he would protect his family first. I need to make sure you're safe before I leave!"

"Inuyasha, I won't go!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're not the one who will decide for me!"

"I just want you safe!"

Kagome turned away. "I am not going."

"Then, I am not going too."

Kagome looked at him. He needed to spend some time with his father. She sighed. "Alright. I'm going."

"Really? Thanks, Kagome. You're the best!" He replied, grinning.

"Yeah, right." Looking out of the window, she recalled Sesshomaru's warning, _"Careful, miko." _

_I'm doomed!_ She whispered to herself.

**-c-c-c-**

The soft voice of her son brought her back to the present. "Mom…" He rubbed his sleepy eye.

Kagome chuckled. "Come here, baby boy!"

He walked towards her, jumping up in her arms. "Mommy!" He squealed, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled. Sitting her son on her lap, she typed a reply to the comment.

Comment(s):

_Isabella: I'm wondering, how it started between you, Ms. Kagome, and Sesshomaru? I've read your previous letters, it seems like you were in love with Inuyasha before._

_ Kagome: The ending is, I am alone, back in my own time, and with a son. You're asking who the father is? Not Inuyasha but Sesshomaru. Surprised? Well, life has a way of throwing in surprises but the bottom-line is, it all ended in tragedy. Well, I consider it tragic because I don't know where the hell is Sesshomaru! However, every story—even tragic ones—has a beginning. Ours started that one winter when Sesshomaru told us that Inu Taisho was back, alive, and was summoning us to the West…_

_To be continued_

* * *

**Date Posted:** 11/1/13

**Word Count:** 2,117

**Prompt:** None

**Author's Note: **I was gone for a long time. Forgive me. For almost two months, I was unable to update any of my stories because of my writer's block. I am writing this story in hopes that it might open my mind again, remove the writer's block and let the juicy juices flow! Alright, you enjoy this story. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
